


Because she was a samurai

by Zooey_Glass



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, kink:pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-24
Updated: 2009-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-02 09:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zooey_Glass/pseuds/Zooey_Glass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Sometimes what she wants is to see Jensen lose control.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Because she was a samurai

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Deep Purple's [Knocking At Your Back Door](http://www.last.fm/music/Deep+Purple/_/Knocking+at+Your+Back+Door), because I'm easily amused.
> 
> Betaed by the lovely [parenthetical](http://archiveofourown.org/users/parenthetical/pseuds/parenthetical).

Sundays with Jensen are the best.

They have way too few of them, with their respective filming schedules keeping them in different countries more than half the time. Danneel loves her work, but sometimes she thinks she would give it all up just to wake up in bed with Jensen every Sunday. One of the many awesome things about Jensen is that she knows he'd never expect that, or even consider it.

He always wakes up slowly, curling his arm around her and tugging her closer in to his body before he drifts off into sleep again, and it's a pleasure just to lie there like that, listening to his slow breathing and feeling completely enclosed and safe under his outstretched arm. It's even better when he wakes up properly, though, nuzzling sleepy kisses into the back of her neck while his slowly swelling erection presses into her ass.

Danneel always waits until he's fully hard before she rolls over, meeting his mouth with her own and kissing him until they're both dizzy and breathless, drunk on sensation. He always hesitates before he pushes into her, saying "Can I?" and "Okay?" until she's panting out "_Yes yes yes_," her legs parting and pushing her slick and easy onto him.

He's always that way, considerate and attentive and completely and utterly focused on her. It's that focus which challenges Danneel, because he never, ever asks for anything himself. And she loves that consideration, but she doesn't always need to be on the receiving end. Sometimes what she wants is to see Jensen lose control.

Sundays are for sleepy morning sex, and she wouldn't change them for the world. But the rest of the time, she decides, is another matter entirely. With hiatus rolling around, they're due a lot more time together, and Danneel plans to use it to the full.

* * *

  
Jensen always takes a couple of days to unwind after hiatus starts. It's not that he's no fun, or anything - he enjoys what little free time he gets to the full - but Danneel can see him drop down a gear once he's had a day or so for the work routine to wear off. She waits until he hits that point to start putting her plan into action, giving them both time to settle back into their relationship.

Danneel is _awesome_ at giving blowjobs - she's had this on good authority from more than one source, and the reaction she gets from Jensen doesn't do anything to dispel her confidence. More importantly, she really, really _enjoys_ giving head. There's just something about the absolute trust it requires - on both sides - that gets her hotter than practically anything else. So, when she starts her campaign to get Jensen asking for exactly what he wants, that seems like an excellent place to start.

Jensen gasps when she runs her tongue across the head of his cock, his hands tightening in her hair. Danneel grins against his skin and slides on down, letting him fuck her mouth hard and deep till he's keening in the back of his throat.

"Danneel," he says and pulls away from her, tugging at her shoulder to bring her up for a kiss. She makes it deep and passionate, letting him know exactly how much she's enjoying herself, but when he slides down her body to return the favor she stops him.

"Tell me what you want," she whispers.

"Wanna make you feel good." His voice is hoarse, his eyes vivid green and intense.

"Tell me what _you_ want," she insists.

"Wanna taste you," he pleads. "Can I... while you suck me?"

"_Hell_ yes." Danneel flips round, pulling him up to straddle her. They've done this more than once before, but it makes her crazy hot to hear him ask for it. It's really, really good, because Jensen likes eating pussy about as much as she likes giving head, which is to say, a _lot_. Danneel moans around his cock at the feel of her juices slicking his face, and she can't resist reaching down to touch herself, sliding her fingers in next to his tongue.

She pulls her fingers away wet and reaches back up to trail them across Jensen's balls, dipping into the crease of his ass, and he gives a whole body shudder, shoving deeper into her mouth. When she presses the tip of one slick finger into his ass he cries out against her body, fingers tightening on her thighs. Danneel pulls off and he spurts helplessly, pulse after pulse of hot wetness soaking her tits and belly, while she bucks wildly into his thrusting tongue.

"Sorry," he says afterwards, smearing his fingers through the come pearled white against her tanned skin. He's breathing hard and fast, though, and he doesn't look sorry.

Danneel's pretty sure she isn't either.

* * *

She remembers it the next time, when she's got Jensen spread out golden on her bed, thrusting helplessly into the sheets while she kisses her way down his spine. Danneel sits back on her heels and admires the view, enjoying the way Jensen shivers and sighs when she rubs her fingers across the fine hairs of his thighs. She slides her hands further up, cupping the muscle of his ass, and leans in again.

Jensen yelps when she nips at his buttock, smoothing over the sting with a kiss. She licks in deeper, letting her tongue skate teasingly over his hole for a moment before she pulls away again.

"Tell me what you want, Jensen," she demands.

He pushes his ass up towards her in response, thighs falling open as he shifts his knees.

"Tell me," she says again, letting her breath puff hot against his body. She presses her mouth to his balls, tracing a line up his perineum with her tongue. "You want this? Want me to lick your ass?"

"Yeah." Jensen's voice is breathy and broken. "Feels - _god_ \- feels so good."

She spreads him open, fucking her tongue into his hot tightness, and he moans. When she slides her hand round to touch his cock he's achingly hard, slick and smooth under her thumb when she rubs over the head. It makes her even more aware of her own wetness, hot pleasure pooling in her cunt at the thought of how hard she's making him.

"You like this?" Danneel presses her finger into him, relishing the way he pushes back in response, seeking more. "What do you want, Jensen?"

Jensen flushes, pink and embarrassed as he pants out, "Want your fingers in me."

Danneel presses in further, two fingers now, turned on and a little bit nervous herself. She's never done this, never more than a teasing fingertip or swipe of the tongue, and she never would have thought that _she_ would enjoy it so much. Jensen's tight and clenching around her fingers, slick and smoother than anything she's ever felt before, and it makes her want more. She pushes in deeper, crooking her fingers, and Jensen lets out a cry of pleasure.

"Yeah, baby, _Danneel_, yeah," he gasps out, and it's like she's broken down his reserve all in one go, opened the floodgates. "Fucking fuck me, want you to, want you to fuck my ass... "

She closes her fingers around his cock again, stroking hard and fast while she fucks into him, and he jerks and comes, spasming tight around her.

"Is that really what you want?" Danneel asks afterwards, when they're lying curled around each other, sleepy and sated.

"What?" Jensen's petting her hair, slow, aimless movements that tug pleasurably at her scalp.

"For me to fuck you." Danneel hears her voice break a little on the word 'fuck'.

"Would that bother you?" Jensen's tone is so neutral it's an answer in itself.

Danneel tilts her head up to kiss him, tongue sliding in deep and wet to twine around his. He kisses her back, fingers tightening and tangling in her hair as she draws her leg up to rub teasingly against him.

"Tomorrow," Danneel says when they finally break the kiss, "we're going shopping."

* * *

The harness Danneel picked out is soft black leather; its two straps fasten round her thighs and cup her butt so she can feel herself being spread apart. She trembles a little when Jensen buckles her into it, and he presses a soft kiss to her thigh.

"Okay?" he asks, looking up at her with wide, hungry eyes.

"If you are," Danneel answers, and gasps when he licks long and slow across her pussy in response, tonguing at the straps before fucking his tongue into her.

"Taste so good," Jensen whispers. "So wet against me."

He fucks into her again, then drags his mouth up, faint edge of stubble scratching against the soft skin of her thighs and belly. He rubs his face against the dildo, pressing it against her body, and Danneel pushes back.

"You gonna suck my dick?" she says. It feels a little ridiculous, like something out of a tacky porno, but also weirdly, heart-racingly sexy.

Jensen makes a little noise in the back of his throat, halfway between a whimper and a growl, and parts his lips, letting them rest against the smooth head of the dildo.

"C'mon." Danneel takes hold of her cock and guides it into his mouth, watching fascinated as his lips stretch wide around it. "Yeah, you want to take it, don't you?"

Jensen hesitates, a slight flush pinking his cheeks even though his cock's standing out hard against his belly.

"Don't you?" she insists, and his eyes go wide and pleading as he nods around her cock.

It feels erotic and powerful, watching him on his knees before her, and Danneel can't help but babble out more ridiculous encouragement. "Fucking your mouth, so fucking hot, Jensen. You're gonna get my cock all wet so I can fuck your tight ass, aren't you?"

She can't actually feel him tonguing and sucking at her, but the idea of it's almost enough, the jerk and hitch of the harness as his mouth works at the plastic a teasing hint of what it would be like.

Jensen pulls away, lips red and swollen, and surges to his feet to kiss her. "Please," he murmurs into her mouth, and Danneel's heart jumps.

"On the bed," she orders. "Ass in the air."

He complies immediately, kneeling obediently face down with his hips canted up and knees spread wide. Danneel feels a rush of wetness between her thighs at the sight: his lean, muscled body offered up for her.

She drops to her knees and spreads him open, one long lick from balls to ass before she dribbles the lube on, letting it drip glistening and wet between his legs. Jensen gasps and jerks at the sensation, and she drags her fingers through it, letting her nails scrape his balls in tantalizing counterpoint to the smooth glide of her fingertips.

He opens easily when she pushes a finger in, relaxed and eager. Danneel can't quite believe the trust it implies, breath catching in her throat when she presses a second finger in and he cants his ass up further, seeking more.

When she presses the head of the dildo against him it slides off, skating through the slick of lube to push against his balls. Danneel wraps her fingers round the base and tries again, heart pounding as she pushes against tight resistance and then in.

Jensen hisses when she pushes harder, hips jerking away, and she freezes instantly. "Do you want to stop?"

He sucks in a deep breath and reaches back to squeeze her hand. "No, just... slow."

She pushes in again, watching the smooth length of the dildo disappear inch by torturous inch into his body. It's a little terrifying, the lack of sensation making it all the harder to judge how hard and fast to push in, but it's exhilarating too. Danneel's never once felt the slightest hint of penis envy before now, but seeing him clench and shudder around her gives her a passing regret for her inability to _feel_ it too.

She only gets it halfway in before she has to stop, and she eases her hips back again, sliding almost all the way out. She shifts position before she pushes back in, dropping one hand to the bed for support, and she can't see what she's doing any more but this feels much, much better, the dildo sliding in deep and easy.

"Okay?" she asks, and Jensen growls out "Fuck yeah," spine bowing as he pushes back against her.

Danneel presses her face against his shoulder, mouthing wet kisses into his skin, and starts to move in earnest, bucking her hips against him. It's a hell of a lot harder than Jensen makes it seem when he's fucking her - whether because it's only a harness or just because she's fucking his ass, Danneel doesn't know - and it takes a little shifting and repositioning before she can get into a rhythm, one hand braced on the bed while she reaches around to fist his cock with the other.

Jensen cries out as she shifts again, his cock spurting a kick of precome in her hand, and _oh_ yeah. Danneel's fucking him in earnest, now, base of the dildo hitting against her clit with every stroke and making her want to thrust harder, deeper.

"Fucking your tight ass," she pants out, punctuating her words with quick, sharp thrusts. "Taking you so fucking deep. Is this what you wanted, Jensen? Me fucking you, owning you?"

"Yeah, please." Jensen's voice is broken and pleading. "Fuck, Danneel, please."

The words are enough to send her crazy, hips bucking frantically to push her deeper, harder, clit rubbing tantalizingly against the dildo. It's not quite enough, the angle off as the dildo slip-slides in the harness, and she finds herself gasping, "Please please please," jerking Jensen's cock awkward and erratically.

"Stop," Jensen gasps, and she pulls back, panicked that she might have hurt him.

"Need to feel you," he says, low and urgent, and suddenly he's flipping her over, cock sliding fast and deep into her wet cunt.

"Fucking amazing," he tells her. "Fucking my ass, just like this."

Danneel can feel the dildo pressed up between them, hard length of it pushing against her belly and keeping a steady pressure against her clit. The pull and drag of the harness adds to the sensation, confining and erotic, and she's soaking now, thighs wet with it.

"Love you fucking me," Jensen gasps out raggedly, and Danneel feels herself lose control, shattering around Jensen's cock thrusting hard and swift inside her. She cries out, scraping her fingernails across his shoulders as her orgasm goes on and on.

She falls back against the bed when it's finally over, limp and elated, and Jensen pauses for a second. He brushes her hair back off her face, smiling soft and proud like he can't even believe she's there with him, and then thrusts hard and deep, once, twice, three times before he cries out, pulsing into her body.

Jensen unbuckles the harness tenderly afterwards, easing it away from her body and wiping up the worst of their mess with gentle hands. He disappears to the bathroom, and returns with clean, cold hands, crawling onto the bed and pulling the comforter over the both of them.

"Sunday tomorrow," Danneel murmurs. Her whole body is soft and sated, curled into Jensen.

"Yeah," Jensen agrees sleepily. "Sundays with you are the best."


End file.
